


Dean's Inner Thoughts

by HidingInYourPocket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is gone, Dean's thoughts, Short Headcannon fic, Upset Dean, so Dean is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourPocket/pseuds/HidingInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's stream of thoughts when Cas goes missing for a bit. Not after any specific time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Inner Thoughts

Dean was glaring at a wall. Simple as that. He was angry, but of course the person he was angry at wasn't here. So he was settling for angrily glaring at the wall.

Sam sighed and stood up. “I’m going to the library while you sit there and silently argue with the wall." Dean didn't respond only kept glaring at the wall. He didn't even break glare when the door closed behind Sam.

How could he just up and disappear like that? It pissed him off. Sam and him were worried, and all He cared about was his ‘angelic’ duties. Not a goodbye or a ‘hey by the way I’m alive’ drop in. At the moment he’d be thankful if Cas dropped in randomly. He would just be happy to know he was alive.

Dean had tried calling for him, multiple times every day. He never got one answer. It made him wonder if something had happened and he truly was alone. Dean shook his head.

No, he would know through their profound bond if something happened to Cas. Right? Of course because Cas knew when something happened to Dean, so it should work both ways.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. He was half-tempted to go sell his soul just to get Cas's attention.

Fucking Angels.

"Cas.. where the hell are you?" He broke his glare with the wall and settled for glaring at his lap. After a moment, however, the glare turned into a smirk.

Standing up, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and his other necessities.

Well..if Cas wasn't going to come to him, he was going to have to go to Cas.


End file.
